


The woman we know nothing about.

by Novaius



Series: Novaius Rush [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaius/pseuds/Novaius
Summary: Basically backstory and general shenanigans with the Scions. Takes place about right after the initial ARR story arc at the start but moves to other parts of the gameplease comment criticism so i can improve my writing!





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic. The ship is of my FFXIV character, Novaius Rush and Y'shtola Rhul, also the ship isn't there yet, but Novaius loves Y'shtola but is too scared and blah blah blah you get it. https://twitter.com/NovaiusGaming/status/1137024912294649858  
> there's a link for a picture

All of the Scions were going about their business within The Rising Stones, when a familiar face enters the building, Tataru was the first to say something, "Oh hey there, Novaius!" Novaius gave a small grunt in hello, she was the type of person to only speak when needed. "How was the trip?" asked Thancred. "Exhausting" stated a quite tired sounding Novaius. She then went off to her personal quarters, a fairly loud yawn escaping her when she finally entered it. Novaius plopped down on the bed and was out cold. The rest of the Scions couldn't help but giggle, they knew Novaius wasn't the best at taking care of herself, but sometimes it was quite funny. "Y'know, now that I think on it, I don't think we have ever asked about her past," Alphinaud said though a yawn. "You would be correct in that regard, we simply haven't the time to," Y'shtola replied while still sunk into her book. "Kinda hard to when all she does when she's here is sleep isn't?" Yda asked. Again, correct, but they have to do something Y'shtola thought to herself. It was then an idea found its way into her mind, "Why don't we have a meal together, and ask her then?" Y'shtola said aloud. "That is a wonderful idea!" Minfilia said. "I can prepare the arrangement!" Alphinaud said. "Shall we plan it for tomorrow?" Yda asked. "That seems like the best option," Thancred said. "Then the plan is set," Minfilia stated. The Scions started prepping for the meal of tomorrow, all while Novaius slept in her room, reliving the nightmare that was her past. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare of her past is a haunting thing....
> 
> comment and gimme some criticism to help improve my writing!

It was a snowy night in Coerthas, all was well among the Ishgardian knights. A new recruit was being trained, as was the procedure. "Faster!" the commanding officer commanded. The recruit was trying the hardest he could but to no avail. "Come on man! You've got to be faster if you're to defend this position." the officer said, sighing. "I'm trying my hardest sir." the recruit had the courage to say. Before the commanding officer spoke back, a shrill scream was heard throughout the camp. "Men! find the source of that scream!" the camp commander ordered. The soldiers looked around the perimeter, but found nothing, until the newest recruit called out, "Sir! there are two girls in the trench!" The soldiers made their way into the trench, to find a sight many would find heartbreaking. One miqo'te woman and one miqo'te girl, the adult, most likely the mother, and the girl pushing on the body of the woman with her hands, a girl naught more than eight summers old. "What happened child?" the commander asked, in a soft tone. The girl didn't respond, only continued to push on the body of her mother, crying enough to form ice where she knelt. "M-momma... momma..." the child whispered to the body. The commander gave his orders, "Men. We need to get this child to the warmth of a fire, and most likely get her something to eat, but we must also retrieve the body of the woman and give her a proper burial. Am I understood?" the soldiers nodded and one proceded to carefully pick up the child, she offered no resistance, and another two soldiers picked up the body. The girl quickly fell asleep shortly after eating and warming up. The healers examined the body of the woman and determined the cause of death, a stab wound between her breasts, and her aether seemed to have been completely absorbed from her body. There was another curious thing about the mother and the child, they were both blind in their right eye, while their left eye was a deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever just have writers block and can't write more than this at a time


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novaius wakes up to a surprise.

Novaius woke up with sweat on her brow, "Another nightmare." She says to herself. A knock on her door grabs her attention. "Novaius? It's Tataru, may I come in?" Tataru asked politely. "Of course," Novaius replied back. Tataru opened the door, dressed in more casual attire. "The other Scions and I thought it might be a good idea to get breakfast together and take the day off, would you like to join us?" Tataru asked. Novaius was suspicious at first, there was no way the Scions would just take the day off, they must be up to something. "I mean, I guess? Where are you guys meeting?" Novaius asked. Tataru replied, "The Bismarck, in Limsa." "Alright then, I shall see you there," Novaius said.

After Tataru left the room, Novaius got out of bed and quickly got in the bath, both to cleanse herself and to have a private place to think. "Okay Novaius, let's review what we know, The Scions are taking the day off and are going to eat at the Bismarck in Limsa, for seemly no reason unless its a holiday or something and I'm unaware which is possible. I imagine that they will be talking and such about what has been happening recently and....." Something clicked in Novaius' mind. "Oh, gods... they're trying to get to know me, aren't they. Them getting to know me isn't the problem, them wanting to know about my past is the problem." She thought to herself.  _"You could always run, we can still be free."_ A voice inside Novaius said. "Shut it, Fray," Novaius replied.  _'Fine, but I am always here, should you change your mind,"_ Fray said. "Ugh. I suppose I should just get ready and face what comes head-on." Novaius sighed, finishing her bath and getting dressed, she walked out the door. ( Still gonna continue this chapter because of the way I'm writing the chapters. ) 


End file.
